Ink paintings
by glassfox222
Summary: Gaara becomes heated by the model of an ink painting. He is now on a quest to make her his. Gaara/Hinata Some Naruto bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Hinata 19 Gaara 20

Sai approached the unconscious female. Her dark hair hid her face from view. He rolled her over. Her body seemed stiff. His blond teammate groaned a few feet away. He looked back at the girl. A thin needle stuck out of her neck. He pulled it out. He sniffed it.

'A paralyzing drug, she'll be out for hours. Well I guess I'll have to carry her.' He lifted the unconscious woman into his arms. He moved over to his other teammate. The blond's wounds had already started to close. "Can you walk Naruto?" He asked. The other man began to lift himself.

"Yeah." He stood taking in the image of his teammates. "Is Hinata alright?" His voice was lower than normal.

"She got hit by a knockout drug or something. She'll be fine once its effects were off. Though I think we should find a place to stay for the night as I'm not sure how long that will take." He replied simply.

"Oh okay. We are only around half a mile from Suna. We'll be able to find a hotel their as well as be able to deliver the scroll to the Kasekage." He looked over at his teammates. The two men sped over the sand into the village. Night began to fall. The stone homes seemed to cast weary shadows into the streets. Naruto looked at the darkening facades. If I'm remembering correctly there should be a hotel this way. The young man motioned. Two streets away they made their way into the room.

'Who knew Naruto would be good for something.' Sai thought as he placed Hinata on the bed. He turned to find Naruto looking at his feet. This made him raise an eyebrow.

"Sai?" His name was a question.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could look after Hinata for a while? I have an old friend that I would like to visit in Suna before we have to go to the Kasekage tomorrow." Sai looked hard at him. "Dope that pervert Sanin of yours rubbed off on you. Do you have a girl in every town we visit?" The blue eyes looked hurt by his words. "Just go." Sai said turning away from his teammate.

"Thanks Sai you're the best." He said as he bolted out of door. 'Yeah sure. The other thought.' He looked back at the bed. 'Better check her for other wounds.' He thought. He climbed on to the bed. He slid down the zipper of her jacket. He was surprised by the small figure hid in its bulky mass. Sai continued to undress the kuniochi. She had no other wounds. Sai looked at the cloths lying next to her. It seemed a shame to put them back on her. Her figure was quiet appealing.

He came to a decision. He had a long night alone since Naruto was out getting laid and a perfect model right there. So he moved her into a position. Sai sat in a chair near the bed his drawing pad pressed against his knee, his brush poised in his hand. He stopped looking at his latest work. 'This pose is defiantly nicer than the other two.' He thought. A grown slipped past her lips. Her eyes fluttered open. 'Shit!' He thought. 'I wanted to redress her before she woke up.' Hinata sat up alittle. Her eyes fell on her teammate. She moved higher propped up on the pillows. Her brain still clouded by the drugs.

Sai looked at her. It was the perfect pose. "Don't move he said. Quickly he grabbed up his brush and began to work.

"Huh?" Hinata looked over at him. Her mind wrestled to figure out what he was doing; though she didn't move. She shivered. A breeze floated in through a crack in the window. Her eyes wondered down over her own pale legs exposed to the air. A moment and her brain kicked on. Where the heck were her pants? She quickly looked down. She was naked.

"I told you not to move." Her head flew up. Her pale orbs locked with Sais. A bright pink hue filled her face. She snatched the sheets to cover herself. "Dimmit that was a perfect pose too!" Sai said putting down his brush.

"What?" Hinata started. She clutched the sheets tighter to herself and tried again. "What do you think you were doing? Where am I? Why am I naked?"

"I was drawing you. You were naked because I had to check for other wounds and then decided to draw you so I left you nude. We are at a hotel in Suna." He replied monotone. She turned away from him. Her blush had increased.

"Why would you want to draw me?" Hinata asked.

"Because I was bored."

"Oh." She said her head fell slightly.

"Besides your form is appealing, I don't see why you hide in those horrible cloths." He said. Then he picked up her cloths from the table. "Here!" he said handing her the garments. She reached over and took them. She waited a moment, then looked over at him. He was staring at him.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can change?" She asked timidly.

"No." He answered flatly. Her blush deepened. She attempted to put her cloths on while still under the sheet. It was a hard task. Finally done she turned to face him again though she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Where is my jacket?" She asked quietly.

"I disposed of it." Sai replied.

"You what?" Hinata asked in shock. "Why would you do that? You had no right that was mine."

"I told you. You shouldn't hide your figure under those baggy clothes. So I took care of the problem. I thought to dispose of the rest of your garments then realized you probably didn't have any others to wear."

"But we are to deliver the scroll to the kasekage tomorrow. I can't go there looking like this." She said. 'I feel so naked.'

"You'll just have to. Why don't you try and get more sleep. We will be leaving at first light." She nodded in reply. He caught the tear that slid down her face.

Naruto walked in about an hour later. Hinata was still asleep on the bed. Sai was nowhere to be seen. Naruto was getting ready to sleep when his eyes fell on the open sketchbook on the table. His eyes widened taking in the half done sketch. The woman was beautiful. He went over and picked up the book. His fingers lifted it. There was another picture of the same beautiful woman. He continued to flip through till he reached Sais normal drawings. 'Wow I wonder if this woman is real or if it's just another thing Sai made up.' Naruto thought as he plopped down next to the bed.

88888888888888888888

Dawn arrived too soon for Hinata's liking. She still felt very exposed without her jacket and refused to look at either of her companions as they traveled. Naruto over tired from staying out so late didn't notice anything. The three entered the kasekage's tower. They moved along the stairs in silence. Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her teammate knocked on the door. A stern voice called for them to enter. They complied.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit as they fell onto the red haired young man sitting behind the desk. 'I had no idea that Gaara became kasekage." Hinata thought.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" He asked. His voice held a hint of pleasantness.

"We have a scroll for you Gaara." Naruto said bring it up to him. Gaara took the scroll from his hand. He quickly read over it, nothing too important. "Well if that is all." Naruto said.

"Wait a moment Naruto. It has been such a long time since I last spoke with you. Would you be able to come to my home for dinner?"

"Well our missions done so yeah I could."

"Your companions are welcome to join as well. Why don't the three of you spend your day around Suna? Dinner will be at seven."

"That's great. Come on guys lets go."

Out in the streets of Suna Naruto turned to his friends. "What do you guys want to do."

"I think I will go shopping. I am in need of some new cloths." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

"Aww that's no fun." Then his eyes took in her form. Her black shirt snug against her breast, moving in to show her thin waist caught his attention. "You look different today Hinata. You're not wearing your jacket."

"Yes well I'm going to go shopping." She said then ran away from the blond.

"I've never seen her without her jacket. I never would have guessed Hinata looked so hot under it. I actually kind of thought she was a bit fat." Naruto said. Naruto turned to Sai. Only he was gone.

8888888888888888888888

Hinata ran around the city looking for something to cover herself. 'Does this town have nothing but tight fitting revealing cloths?' She thought. 'Well I suppose, this is a desert city.' She continued to hunt shops and stands. Finally she settled on an oversized shirt. She put it on in the store. It hid most of her curves. She checked the time. 6:30 'Well I should head towards the kasekage's house.' She sighted. 'This will just have to do till I get back home.'

888888888888888888888888

Dinner proceed nicely. She spoke mostly to Temari, while Naruto filled the air with recalling exciting new missions he'd been on and new techniques he had mastered since his last visit with Gaara.

Dessert brought with it bottles of sake. Temari asked Hinata to come up to her room she had 'girl things' to discuss with the other young woman. Gaara new she wanted to interrogate the girl about a curtain ninja in the leaf village away from Kankuros teasing ears. He smiled at his sisters antics.

"So is that your new lady?" Kankuro asked. "Or do you have some other conquest in your life?" Gaara rolled his eyes at his brothers question.

"No she's not my girlfriend. But I wouldn't mind taking a ride with her. She was wearing this other shirt earlier today. I never knew she had such a giant chest."

"Really?" Kankuro said.

"But that's nothing." Naruto said. "Compared to what Sai has."

"What?" Sai yelled.

"Sorry dude. I checked your sketchbook last night. Wow that girl is hot or is that just something you thought up."

"No she's real. But you're mistaken. She is not mine."

"I want to see." Kankuro spoke.

"No my sketches are not for you two to work your selves up over." He said.

"Aw come on Sai. Pleeeeeeaaaasssee!" Naruto whined.

"No!" He said firmly. Naruto began to wrestle with him for his sketch book. Kankuro joined the battle. The three fought till the book flew in the air. It was caught by Gaara before it hit him in the head.

"Really you two." He scolded them. His eyes then fell to the image on the page. His heart began to pound. He'd never seen anyone so lovely. He looked up at Sai. "This person is real?" His mask slipped alittle bit. The three stared at him for a moment.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Hinata"


	2. Chapter 2

"Really Naruto kun?" Hinata asked her cheeks bright red.

"Yeah Hinata I would like to go on a date with you," he said. She looked at her sandals then back to his eyes. Lost in the deep blue she responded.

"Okay."

"Great so meet me in front of the barbeque at seven." Hinata nodded. She watched him run away. Hinata began to literally jump for joy. The she stopped her eyes wide.

"Oh no what am I going to wear tonight? I don't have anything appropriate for a date and I need to look really nice." She took off at a sprint down the streets of to the flower shop. "Ino! Ino you won't believe what just happened."

"What? What's got you so wound up?" The blond girl asked.

"Naruto just asked me out on a date." Ino's mouth fell open.

"Really oh Hinata that's so great. I know you've liked him for a really long time. But what's the matter?"

"I don't know what to wear and the only thing I have besides my normal cloths is a formal kimono. I need to look special tonight. This might be my only chance to impress Naruto." Hinata said. A grin spread across Ino's face as she heard her blue haired friend's problem.

"MOM!! I NEED TO GO HELP HINATA WITH A PROBLEM SO YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE SHOP!" Ino screamed. She ran from behind the counter and clutched the pale girl's hand. Her mother had no time to reply seeing their ankles whip out the door.

88888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat at the Raman stand having lunch. He kept chuckling to himself until finally Kiba lost it.

"What so funny Naruto?" He asked looking over at the blond nin.

"I'm going to get some from a hot chick tonight."

"What? Who?"

"Hinata," Naruto responded before shoving another mouth full of noodles in.

"I thought you said you were going to get some from a hot chick and Hinata is well not bad looking but she's not exactly hot." A voice behind called.

"You are so wrong Chouji. I saw this ink drawing Sai did of her when we were in Suna and damn that girl was fine. Under all those cloths there lies an amazing body with large breast. Tonight I'm going to see if it was true." Naruto said with a grin.

"One I've known Hinata for years and she doesn't have large breast. Two what makes you so sure you can get Hinata in bed after only one date?" Kiba asked.

"The facts that she's been in love with me for years and well if she let Sai why wouldn't she let the guy she has been stalking have a taste." Naruto said with a smile.

"WHAT!!" the entire group of young ninja called out.

"You actually new about that." This from Shikamaru.

"Well yeah it was kind of obvious the way she followed me around and blushes the moment I speak to her."

"Then why is it that you only now chose to ask her out?" Kiba asked.

"Because now I know she's hot. I mean before I thought that she might be fat and that's why she wore those cloths but now that I saw the painting I'm betting her father makes her wear then so she won't be asked out by every guy in the village." Naruto said.

"Naruto I warn you now if you hurt her I'll break everything possible." Kiba growled.

"I still don't believe that she could be that good looking." Chouji said.

"Naruto where are you taking her tonight?" Shikamaru asked.

"The barbeque. Why?"

"Well girls normally get dressed up in fancy or tight fitting cloths and since we all know she's liked you forever then it stands to reason that she will do just that in an attempt to impress you. So if we all go to the restaurant we can see if she is as hot as you say. Unless you have these pictures that you claim to have seen."

"Fine and no I don't have the pictures. When I was trying to show them to Kankuro at dinner the one night Sai got all they are mine and I ended up dropping the book and it hit Gaara in the face. He wasn't too happy about it and he ripped out and burned the pictures."

888888888888888888

"Ino are you sure I should be wearing this? It's so tight." Hinata said looking at herself in the store mirror. The jean skirt went to midthigh. Hinata tugged at the bottom of the skirt.

"You said he was taking you to the barbeque right?" The pale eyed girl nodded. "Then you don't want something that's too formal like a dress. So the skirt combo works best since you can show off your legs and still look like you dressed up for him. Now change back so we can buy this and look for shoes to go with it."

The two girls didn't return to Ino's home until five thirty. "Hinata hop in the shower. You can use my hair drier. Then when you're finished I'll do your hair and makeup." Hinata wasted no time washing and putting on her new cloths. She took a moment to examine herself in the fogged mirror. A sigh escaped her lips. 'I have to trust that Ino's right and that this will get Naruto to like me.' She opened the bathroom door. Ino pulled her over to a chair and began her work. Ten minutes later Hinata was being shoved out the door with Ino shouting good luck to her. She tried to hurry but couldn't walk quickly in the strappy black heels.

At the door to the barbeque she stopped a lump in her throat. She glanced at her watch. It was ten after seven. 'I'm late.' She thought. So caught up in her own little world that she did not notice the lust filled looks that the guys on the street were giving her. "I can do this." She said to herself. The sent of cooking meat hit her as she walked through the door. She looked around the restaurant.

"Over here Hinata." An enthusiastic voice shouted to here from the middle of the restaurant. Hinata blushed as the other patrons turn to see who the loud mouth was shouting at. Slowly she made her way to the booth.

"Hi Naruto Kun" Hinata said as she reached the end of the table.

"Damn Hinata!" A familiar voice said to her. She turned around to face Kiba. She looked around his table there was Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru sat as well. Her blush deepened.

"Good evening Hinata." Shino said. Hinata nodded to him then turned to sit in her own booth.

"Seems like a popular day for the Barbeque huh." Naruto said Hinata just nodded. The waitress came over and took their order. The rest of the date was spent with Hinata listening to Naruto's many stories. She nodded and occasionally was given the chance to add a comment but as always Naruto dominated the conversation.

After they finished eating Naruto asked her if she wanted to come over to his place and continue their conversation. She nodded and smiled. A new blush crept over her face as he took her hand. The two walked through the streets of Konoha receiving many surprised looks. Naruto smile widened when he saw the jealous looks. "We're here." Naruto said. Hinata jumped a little. He unlocked the door and led her into his small apartment. "Have a seat." He gestured to the bed. Hinata blushed even deeper. "I don't have any chairs since I got the bed there isn't much room in here." The dark haired girl nodded. Naruto watched her high ponytail sway with the action. His eyes drifted down 

her ear to her neck then rested upon the hint of breast hidden under the tank top. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed looking intently at her shoes. The blush deeper as she felt the bed sink as Naruto sat on it.

"You look really pretty." Is breath was hot on her ear. A shiver ran through her body. "I don't know why I didn't notice it before." His finger tips ran up and down her exposed arms.

"You really think so?" She asked him.

"Yeah I do." His hand slid up her neck. He cupped her cheek. Slowly he turned her to face him. The heat of her blush radiated against his hand. He kissed her. Hinata was in shock. His hand slid to the back of her head keeping them pressed together. His other arm slid around her waist turning her body into him. She gasps into the kiss only to receive a second surprise as his tongue entered her mouth. Finally he broke the kiss. Her breath came out in little pants. 'I can't believe Naruto just gave me my first kiss." His left hand tugged her head to the side. His lips began to trail soft kisses down he neck.

Hinata felt her head hit the mattress. "Naruto?" She looked down the line of her body to where he licked along the line of the shirt. Blue eyes looked up at her. A pang of panic filled her. He raised his head to once again capture her soft lips. His right hand slid up her skirt. Her small hands pushed against his chest. He rose up on his elbows and looked down into her lavender eyes.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked her in a husky voice.

"This…you're…we're. To fast. I don't want to…" She was cut off.

"Why not Hinata? I mean you like me right?"

"Well yes I do but…"

"And we are both of the legal age."

"Well yes…"

"And I have plenty of condoms. So you don't have to worry about that though I prefer to not wear them. It feels so much better for both if I don't." Hinata's face was beet red.

"But this is only our first date." Hinata protested.

"And how many did you go on with Sai before you let him have you?" The blond asked.

"What but Sai and I have never…" Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Come on Hinata I saw the pictures Sai did of you while we were in Suna."

"What?"

"Those naughty little paintings were what got me to ask you out actually. I never knew you were such a looker." He slid his hand up the inside of her shirt. "Once I found out I decided to give you what you always wanted."

"What was that?" Hinata asked afraid of the answer.

"Well me of course. I remember the way you used to follow me or when you would hide and watch me train." Hinata gasped as he squeezed her bra covered breast. "You always had such a crush on me. But I was too wrapped up in Sakura."

"Naruto kun please stop." She pulled his hand out from under her shirt. "Is the fact you thought you could get me in bed with you the only reason you asked me out?" The look on his face was enough. Hinata pushed Naruto off her and ran from the apartment. She stopped in the forest. Under a tree she fell to the ground and cried.

'How could you Naruto? I thought you were different. I thought you were a good person. I loved you for so long and the only reason you notice me is to try and get me in bed with you.'

8888888888888888888888888

The next three weeks were hell for Hinata. Naruto had gone around telling people he got some from Hinata that night. No one accept Ino and her teammates seemed to believe she hadn't. No matter where she went or what she wore guys would come up to her and ask her out or invite her over their place for a good time.

Neji was called into the Hokage's office one day. She had had enough. He had beaten up eight ninja in the last two weeks and now his teammates. Though he would deny it he did care about his cousin. He knew how much it upset her to be seen this way.

"Why did you beat up Rock Lee and Tenten?" Tsunade asked. Her eyes dark with anger.

"He asked out Hinata." Neji stated blandly. "And I didn't beat up Tenten. I just slapped her for calling Hinata a whore."

"She what? But I thought Rock Lee was after my apprentice?"

"He is but after Naruto went around lying that he slept with Hinata and that she is easy Lee decided to try and finally loose his virginity. So I beat some sense into him.

Hinata is upset enough that random guys were asking her out just to try and get in her pants. The fact that someone who she considered a friend did it." His voice trailed off. "She spent the whole day crying after he tried to put moves on her. When I heard her tell Ino what's been happening I decided to try and do something about it. That's why I've 

been beating people up for the last two weeks. The sad thing is they are still trying. Hinata will barely leave the compound."

Tsunade eyes widened. "I did not know this was occurring." She drummed her fingers against the desk top. "I think a change of plans is in order then." Neji looked up at her.

"A change in what plans?"

"Well I was going to send you to Suna on a mission to help you cool off or at least stop you from beating up anyone else for a while. But now that I know what your reasoning is I think it would be better to send Hinata on this mission. It is an extended mission and since no one knows about what happened they probably won't bother her in that way. Also while she's away I can have a _talk _with Naruto when he gets back from his mission about lying about certain things. Though it won't save her reputation his confession will I'm sure help repair some of the damage."

She looked up at the young shinobi. "Go tell Hinata to prepare for an extended mission. Tell her to bring cloths appropriate for meeting counsels as well as her everyday wear. She will be leaving tomorrow morning after reporting to me at six am to find out more details on her mission.

Neji bowed to the blond and left.

8888888888888888888888

The sun sat low in the sky as the bird flew in. Kankuro took the message from around the bird's leg. A smile crept upon his face. Gaara watched his brother.

"What is so amusing Kankuro?"

"Konoha has sent a reply to your request for a Byakugan user to come teach about the nature of the flow of energy in the body to young shinobi here."

"So who is it that they are sending?" The red head asked.

"Why the lovely Miss Hinata Hyuuga, who we had the pleasure of entertaining here a few weeks ago you remember."

"Yes I remember." He turned back to his paper work. "See that the appropriate arrangements are made with regard to housing her in the manor."

"Yes Gaara." Kankuro began to walk away.

"Oh and Kankuro I forbid you to ask her out or to sleep with her." Gaara stated once his brother was at the door.

"What!"

"You heard me Kankuro. You have enough women without trying to seduce this one. Now go." Kankuro cursed under his breath as he left. Gaara put down the scroll he had been reading. His eyes drifted to the draw to his right. He opened it and took out a small group of partially burnt paper. Carefully Gaara unfolded them. The image of a woman with long dark hair filled his eyes.

"Hinata." He whispered her name as his finger tips brushed the drawing. He then folded up the pages and placed them back in his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata sat outside the Hokage office. It appeared that Tsunade had over slept for their appointment and required a moment to wake and wash the ink from her face. The young woman sighed looking at her sandals. 'It will be good to get away. Though I wish the others could come with me. I've never gone on a solo mission before.' Hinata thought. 'I wonder what she wishes for me to do since Neji told me I was to bring formal wear as well as my normal ninja attire. Maybe I have to deliver something important to a council like a scroll. Oh no what if I'm suppose to give a presentation. I'm terrible at public speaking.' Her face reddened at the thought of a room of giant shadows each one staring with unseen eyes.

"Come in Hinata." Tsunade voice drew her from her thoughts. Hinata hurried into the office. "Sorry for the delay. Now as you know or I hope Neji has told you. I received a request from the Kasekage for a Byakugan user to come and teach at their academy about the flow of chakra and help their students gain a better control of their own. I have selected you for this mission. The mission is at minimum a year long. Though they have hinted if this is successful they may ask you to stay on for a longer period." Tsunade held up her hand to silence the girl open mouth. "I'm not saying you will have to accept the request. If after a year you want to come back then you may do so and we will assign another to take your place. Now I'm sorry you don't really have any time to say good bye since pretty much everyone's still asleep but I really must insist you leave immediately after we finish here. Also I would like a report every month about the progress of your students. If this program is exceptionally successful there then we may want to look into beginning one here. Do you have any questions before you leave?" Her brown eyes surveyed the young woman.

"If I'm to be teaching at the academy then why do I need formal wear?" Her small voice asked.

"Suna appreciates there teacher and holds them to a high standard. To show how much they mean to the community every year they have a bit of a celebration. Also you will have to meet with their council for periodical reviews."

"Why did you pick me for this mission?"

"You have always been good with children when you volunteer at the hospital. Also you are single and have no children of your own. You are responsible enough to keep accurate notes on each of the children and there progress. Plus I think the time immersed in another culture will do you some good. Do you have anymore questions?" The blond smiled. Hinata shook her head. "Alright then, best of luck I will hear from you soon."

Hinata took one last look from the Kohona gates. 'I'll miss you all.' Hinata thought as she looked out at her home.

888888888888888888888

It had been two long lonely days of travel. Yet as she looked out at the night lights of Suna she could not bring herself to enter it just yet. Hinata unrolled her tent and set it up. 'Tomorrow I begin my new life. Maybe this will be a good thing. I do like children and I hope I could be a good teacher. Plus it will give everyone time to forget what happened.' With that thought to comfort her Hinata drifted off to sleep.


End file.
